Época de festival, época de caos
by Lady Sole
Summary: [AU] Juegos, comida, entretenimiento, yukatas y tradición, de eso se tratan los festivales, ideales para pasar un gran momento con amigos o la familia. Excepto si en tu familia hay dos niños albinos y tres morenos que lo único que saben hacer es pelear como si quisieran arrancarse los ojos de sus cuencas. Naraku sabe eso, ¡ese festival no podía ser peor!, ¿O si? Pronto lo sabría.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Después de algunos meses al fin me doy un tiempo para volver con una historia que tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo por ahí, solo que debo editarla un poco. Todavia no se bien cuantos capitulos serán pero yo calculo que podrían llegar a ser cinco, todo depende de los pequeños cambios que haga al editar.

Espero y sea de su agrado ^^ y cualquier comentario es bienvenido ;)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas de la habitación anunciando el fin de una agradable noche de sueño y en cuanto estos alcanzaron su rostro, se giró dándoles la espalda tratando de ignorar el canto de los pájaros y los ruidos que provenían del exterior sin éxito. Tomó su almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza en un desesperado intento de volver a conciliar el sueño pero al darse cuenta que ya estaba completamente despierto, abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación<p>

Se quedó viendo su techo durante unos minutos, había tenido una semana bastante agitada en el trabajo y gracias a eso no dormía lo suficiente en las noches. Honestamente, deseaba seguir durmiendo pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Maldijo a su metabolismo y a la naturaleza por haber conspirado en su contra y se dispuso a levantarse de una vez.

Caminó hasta el baño y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Fatal reflejo, la falta de sueño ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo, ojeras y ojos ligeramente enrojecidos que irónicamente hacían juego con el color carmesí de sus ojos. No pudo evitar notar que su cabello estaba terriblemente despeinado ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo?, si tenía el cabello tan largo como una mujer y para colmo era de ese ondulado rebelde con el que podrías estar horas tratando de peinarlo y desenredarlo. Naraku bufó, ¿por qué mierda no podía tener el cabello corto como cualquier otro hombre normal? ¡No!, él tenía que tener esos gustos extrañamente peculiares y preferir tener su pelo largo. No es que le molestará siempre, le gustaba como le lucía, pero al verse en el espejo y ver todo esa maraña de cabellos simplemente se maldijo, le iba a costar un ojo de la cara peinarse hoy.

En cierto momento, se sintió raro por pensar en esas cosas tan "femeninas" pero ¿acaso estaba mal que se preocupara por su aspecto? No es como si le gustara andar caminando por la calle con todo su cabello hecho un nido de pájaros. Uno de sus muchos defectos, o virtudes para él, era el ser vanidoso al punto de prácticamente idolatrarse él mismo para alimentar su ego. Tenía alma de narcisista pero no le molestaba ya que si él no se quería a si mismo ¿Quién lo haría? Además, su trabajo exigía una buena apariencia.

Un abogado bien arreglado tenía más posibilidades de atraer a un cliente que valiera la pena defender. Nunca le gustó ser caritativo o ayudar a la gente, él siempre se valió por si mismo y creía que todos deberían hacer lo mismo, no soportaba a las personas que dependían de otros, solo lo enfurecían, pero trabajo era trabajo y la carrera de derecho era uno de los mejores pagados. Si, otro pequeño "defecto" al que debía agregar a la lista, la codicia. ¡Pero claro!, él no iba a matarse estudiando durante años para ejercer una carrera y no sacar provecho de eso, ahí va de nuevo lo de la caridad y ayuda al prójimo, él estudió para él, pensando en su beneficio y no en el de los demás, el ayudar a alguien no le daría de comer o satisfacerla sus caprichos en cuanto a lo material.

Otro punto a favor de ser un abogado con buena pinta, era el de tener más chances a la hora de ganar un juicio. Tenía sus trucos para defender a su cliente, además del estudio se necesitaba tener buenos dotes de actor para comprar al jurado y al juez, eso sumaba puntos extra que le eran útiles a la hora de defender a alguien que sabía era culpable. A diferencia de otros, él no sentía culpa al defender a una persona que merecía pudrirse en la cárcel durante años y menos si después de todo lograban ganar el juicio, eso solo le daba un increíble sentimiento de satisfacción y elevaba su ego a niveles infinitos, después de todo, si habían ganado significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo, y al final, eso es lo que importaba; su cliente le pagaba por defenderlo y ganar, no para lo contrario, además de que así probaba que él era extremadamente profesional, no mezclaba sentimentalismos ni la moral a la hora de trabajar, le daba igual.

Bostezó y volvió a prestar atención a su aspecto, frunció el ceño. En verdad se veía deplorable y estaba cansado, parece que la pereza se había apoderado de su cuerpo, así que después de haberlo pensado un momento, decidió volver a acostarse, tenía libre los próximos siete días, sí, toda una semana y pensaba aprovecharla aunque sea durmiendo.

Salió del baño y volvió a meterse en la cama, pero en cuanto se cubrió con las sabanas su celular empezó a sonar.

Tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra pared. ¿Qué acaso un hombre no podía dormir más de lo normal en su puto día libre? El mundo parloteaba sobre la caridad hacia el prójimo pero en esos momentos en que él necesitaba que lo dejaran tranquilo no lo hacían, hipócritas.

El aparato siguió sonando pero pensó en dejar que sonara hasta que el contestador se hiciera cargo. Volvió a acomodarse sobre la almohada y el celular dejo de sonar, interiormente sonrió, al fin algo de paz o eso creyó. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el aparato infernal ya había vuelto a sonar. Gruñó, nunca había odiado tanto su tono de llamada como en ese momento. Pensó en tomar su celular y estamparlo contra la pared, o mejor aún, tirarlo por la ventana para que se hiciera mierda contra el pavimento, vivir en el cuarto piso de un departamento le facilitaba esa opción pero sabía que necesitaba ese celular para su trabajo, no valía la pena destruirlo de manera tan impulsiva.

Estaba a punto de apagarlo hasta que el tono se detuvo. Aliviado, se relajó, parecía que podría dormir un poco más después de todo.

O eso creyó, de nuevo.

Unos minutos después el maldito celular volvió a sonar y, ya cabreado por la situación, tomó el aparato de un manotazo, dispuesto a mandar al carajo a quien sea que este del otro lado y le rompiera las pelotas tan temprano.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó más que iracundo el pelinegro, ¿qué acaso no se entendía que si no había atendido las dos veces anteriores era porque no quería contestar? Algunas personas necesitaban que se les dijera las cosas a puros insultos.

—Hola para ti también, Naraku —contestaron del otro lado de la línea con cierto tono burlón, obviamente divertido por la particular forma de atender de Naraku.

Por su parte, el ojirubí reconoció esa voz al instante.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Byakuya? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar a estas horas? —cuestionó Naraku mientras giraba perezosamente sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, su primo casi nunca lo llamaba y cuando lo hacía era porque necesitaba un favor, o más bien, para darle un dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que admitir que de sus primos, él era con el que mejor se llevaba. Lo bueno es que ellos estaban lejos, Naraku era hijo único, cosa que agradecía todos los días, no se veía viviendo bajo el mismo techo con otra persona, teniendo que soportar sus caprichos, ya tenía demasiado con sus endemoniados primos y eso que los veía una vez cada tanto. Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedía era porque él tenía que hacer de niñero. Pasaba de la paz y tranquilidad de su solitaria pero agradable vida en su departamento a los gritos y peleas constantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pareciera que estaba en medio de una guerra, porque así era, una guerra.

Sus _adorables_ primos peleaban por todo, y eso que solo dos de ellos eran niños, Kanna y Hakudoshi, los enanos albinos. Costaba trabajo que creer que ellos dos fueran hermanos si eran tan diferentes, Hakudoshi era el mayor de ellos y con tan solo 12 años era todo un demonio, al contrario, Kanna era una niña tímida y reservada de apenas 10 años, en serio no se parecían en nada; y luego estaban el otro par de hermanos, Byakuya, que a pesar de llevarse _bien _con él y tener 18 años, se comportaba como un mocoso caprichoso e infantil pero que sabía ponerse serio y cerrar la bocota cuando la ocasión lo requería, o mejor dicho, cuando Naraku ya estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, muy al contrario de él estaba su hermana, Kagura, otro dolor en las pelotas, a pesar de tener sus 20 años se comportaba como toda una adolescente rebelde y altanera que no sabía cuándo callarse y lo desafiaba constantemente, la muy insolente.

Sí, sus primos eran especiales por separado pero juntos, eran la combinación perfecta para sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Veo que no tienes una buena mañana, ¿acaso te caíste de la cama o algo así? —comentó Byakuya con ese mismo tono burlón en su voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro—. Cálmate, no voy a pedirte dinero esta vez.

—Y aunque me lo pidieras no te lo prestaría, aún no me has devuelto lo que te presté hace unos meses —le recordó al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, sabía que no debía prestarle dinero al idiota de su primo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, prometo devolvértelo cuando te vea mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿De qué estás hablando, Byakuya?

—¿Qué ya olvidaste que en unos días será el _Tanabata_? [1]

—¿Qué? —Naraku se sorprendió de repente y se levantó de la cama para ir en busca del calendario que tenía colgado en la cocina, y al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que su primo tenía razón, efectivamente faltaban pocos días para esa festividad, lo que solo quería decir una cosa.

—Como es costumbre, mi hermana y yo iremos para allá, claro que antes pasaremos por Kanna y Hakudoshi —agregó Byakuya en tono despreocupado, ya era costumbre para ellos pasar ese festival juntos y no entendía porque a Naraku armaba tanto escándalo, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Por su parte, el pelinegro quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, tanto trabajo estos últimos días había hecho que olvidara ese día tan catastrófico en el que se veía obligado a tener que convivir con sus cuatro primos, ¿por qué? Porque los padres de Kagura y Byakuya solían irse de viaje de negocios al extranjero para esa fecha y ellos eran los que cuidaban a los enanos albinos la mayoría del tiempo, ya que, los padres de los niños, se la pasaban trabajando y no tenían quien los cuidara durante el día mientras ellos no estaban y no confiaban en las niñeras, claro que el hecho de que los padres de los adolescentes viajaran quería decir que ellos quedaban a cargo de Kanna y Hakudoshi, y siendo sinceros, Byakuya y Kagura apenas podían cuidarse ellos mismos, no confiaban en ellos para cuidar de los menores, así que, ¿qué es lo que hacían? Mandaban a los cuatro con el primo mayor, el adulto responsable, el idiota que trabaja y vive solo, ¡Sí!, ese tonto era el niñero perfecto para cuidar de dos niños y dos adolescentes que siempre intentan sacarse los ojos y arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza, ¡vamos a enviarlos con él!

Seguramente que eso era lo que pensaban sus _queridísimos_ tíos, en momentos así los odiaba como nunca, ¿qué no veían que a sus casi 30 años aun no tenía ni hijos a quienes cuidar?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de hijos ajenos? ¡Le importaba un carajo que fueran sus primos!, ¡Mándenlos con una maldita niñera!

—Había olvidado por completo ese festival —comentó Naraku después de haber caído en la cuenta de lo que su primo le decía.

—Lo noté, ¿el trabajo te ha hecho perder la memoria? —preguntó el menor de los dos con evidente sarcasmo.

—Digamos que tenía pensado disfrutar de unas mini vacaciones que me he ganado pero alguien decidió joderme el día, no, la semana entera llamándome por teléfono a tempranas horas de la mañana sin dejarme dormir —respondió el mayor obviamente molesto.

—Oh —exclamó Byakuya del otro lado de la línea y se hizo un pequeño silencio por un momento—. No te preocupes, primito, no interferiremos en tus vacaciones, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

Naraku no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario.

—Sí, claro, no me quedan dudas de eso —dijo en su habitual tono sarcástico—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

—Sí, es todo, mañana estaremos ahí.

—Está bien pero si no traes mi dinero es mejor que ni te aparezcas o voy a tirarte desde el balcón, ¿me oíste? —amenazó el hombre, si iba a sufrir los próximos días al menos esperaba recuperar su dinero.

—Eh, lo recordaré —comentó Byakuya levemente nervioso, una parte de él sabía que sí sería capaz de hacerlo—. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Naraku.

El mencionado solo se limitó a cortar la llamada de una vez, ¡vaya mañana! Él, que pensaba disfrutar de su semana libre y sus parientes que lo joden de esta manera. En su mente ya se imaginaba teniendo que lidiar con las peleas entre Hakudoshi y Kagura, las estúpidas bromas de Byakuya, y Kanna… bueno, Kanna era, probablemente, la que mejor se portaba de los cuatro, de hecho, ella solía contarle todo lo que sucedía incluso aunque eso significara traicionar a sus primos y a su propio hermano, en ese sentido ella le era bastante fiel, como una sirvienta.

Después de esa charla tan _amena_, el pelinegro vio la hora en su celular, 10:30 am, ya no podía seguir durmiendo por lo que volvió a dirigirse hacia el baño masajeándose levemente las cienes, aún estaba encabronado por todo, ese definitivamente no era su día y estaba seguro que tampoco sería su semana. Al llegar al baño y verse al espejo por segunda vez esa mañana frunció el ceño, juraría que ahora se veía el doble de deplorable que antes y su cabeza aun parecía un nido de pájaros.

Ese era solo el comienzo de lo que serían unos días de tortura junto a sus primos y de tan solo pensarlo quería romperse la cabeza contra el espejo pero optó por tomar un baño y luego un café, eso lo ayudaría a prepararse para mañana cuando tenga que domar a las fieras que tenía como primos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**[1] Tanabata Matsuri:** _El "Festival de las estrellas" es una festividad japonesa que esta inspirada en una leyenda china que tiene como protagonistas a dos estrellas en lugares opuestos de la Vía Láctea (Amanogawa): Altair (Kengyuu), las estrella de los vaqueros, y Vega (Orihime), la estrella de las tejedoras._

_Se verá mas a fondo la leyenda y sobre lo que trata este festival a lo largo del fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo de esta pequeña historia que intenta ser de "humor" todos sabemos que Naraku siempre se llevó horrendo con sus extensiones por lo que en épocas modernas no creo que cambie mucho. xD<strong>

**Como ya dije a comienzo de este fic, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán así que sera como una sorpresa. (?)**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones trataré de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible, ¡lo juro! -se tardaba dos meses(?)- xD no, no, en serio, lo intentaré ;w; quiero terminar esto.**

**Sí les gustó haganmelo saber y si tienen opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, huevazos o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido menos los insultos, plz, para eso mencione los tomatazos xD todo pueden decirmelo o escupirmelo en un simple, insignificante y amoroso review c: que solo les tomará unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo -o tal vez horas(?)-**

**Eso es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima.**

**¡Saludos!**

**•Lady Sole•**


End file.
